


Happy

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day At The Beach, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Series, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: The Winchesters finally get their day at the beach
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester(implied)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Happy

Dean dug his toes into the warm sand. It felt good. It was grounding. Something to prove to himself that he finally made it to the vacation of his dreams. The waves crashed and foamed a few feet away from him. He could smell the salt in the air. 

He even thumbed over the rough husk of the hollowed out coconut in his hand. It was corny, the piña colada complete with pink umbrella. But he'd wanted the full experience. He had on shorts,  _ yes shorts,  _ and a vibrantly colored Hawaiian shirt. Okay so it Florida and not Hawaii but if he couldn't drive his Baby there he wasn't going.

He rolled his head towards the cabana chair next to him. Castiel looked somehow completely out of place in his complementing shirt and shorts, but also like he belonged there with his perpetual tan. Dean watched as Cas tongued the salt from the rim of his glass before sipping his margarita, and grinned. Cas had earned this vacation too.

Then he turned his attention the other way, closer to the water. There was laughter coming from Sam, Jack, and Eileen. He couldn't think of a more beautiful sound at the moment. They were throwing a frisbee, sloshing through low tide, and telling their dog, JoJo what a good boy he was every time he caught a wild throw. 

It even warmed Dean's heart to see a few kids just being kids. They played in the sand with their brightly colored plastic buckets and shovels. Small castles made from the bucket moulds and adorned with found sticks and shells adorned the beach. Parents called them back under umbrellas to add more sunscreen. How could something so  _ normal _ be so extraordinary? 

He supposed that was how Castiel viewed the world. He'd always been fascinated by the minute details. Dean noticed him watching the scenes around them with the same reverence. They'd both seen so much ugliness in their lives. It was time to stop and smell the proverbial roses. 

It was time to make some real changes, he decided. He reached into Sam's beach bag to retrieve a hardcover book. Actually, it was just cleverly disguised as a book. He waited for Castiel to be distracted before opening it to pull a small box from its hollowed insides.

Dean had debated how to do this. Should he do it over a romantic candlelit dinner? Get down on one knee in front of a crowd? Or should he just be himself? He smirked then tossed the box in Cas' lap.

It drew Castiel's attention back sharply. He picked up the box, turned it in his hands a few times, then tilted his head and squinted at Dean quizzically.

"Go on, open it," Dean prompted. He also noticed the nearby frolicking stopped and that his family's eyes were on them.

Cas did open the box and pull out the plain silver band. "If what I know of human customs is correct…"

"So...you wanna? You know...get... _ married _ ? _ "  _ Dean held his breath.

Castiel's expression warmed. "Of course, Dean. I can think of no better human tradition to celebrate my humanity and our commitment to one another."

"You dork," Dean teased. "Well...put it on. Make it official." His heart fluttered seeing the glint of the metal resting on Cas' finger. "Figured we could just round up everybody sometime, say a few words, yadda yadda...boom! Hitched."

Cas rolled his eyes but smiled brightly. "Ever the romantic, Dean. But yes, I agree a small ceremony is befitting." He paused then gave Dean a stern look. "I am  _ not _ wearing a dress."

Dean tossed his head back with a hearty laugh then sighed, "This...this is why I love you so much, Assbutt."

"I love you too, Dean."

"Alright enough chick flick and more fun in the sun. Let's go tell the gawkers the good news." He stood and offered his hand. Cas accepted and was pulled up then led to the rest of their family to be hugged and congratulated. He was truly happy.


End file.
